Zevie: Destiny
by yellowstar51
Summary: A huge attack struck the United States and wiped out almost all of the population. Zander and Stevie have one chance to change their destiny, will it succeed? Rated T for language. POV changes, but will mostly be Zander's POV. ZEVIE! *DEDICATED TO VAMPLOVE218*
1. Chapter 1

**I'm baaaack! I've had the BIGGEST writer's block ever, but I've finally come up with a decent writing plot. A few people gave me some prompts (GREATLY appreciated), but I honestly couldn't come up with a story with them. But it'll come to me sooner or later. ;)**

**Alrighty sweethearts, let's get started.**

_[Zander]_

The city burned, lighting up the night sky like ever before.

I remember the night as if it was only yesterday. I guess it's because of where I live. I live in what was once an airport, now abandoned and lonely. But I'm not the only one who lives here. Families, probably hundreds of them live among the airport. Some live in storage tents, restaurants, even bathroom stalls. However, I was lucky enough to be able to live in an economy sized airplane. However, it's a little too big for just one person.

My family died in what the survivors would call a "terrorist" attack. My father was the first to walk into the flames where the real fist fights were. He is a former Marine so he knew how to handle these types of situations. However, he was struck by a stray arrow that someone must have shot for a different target.

My mother went out after him. She was a former spy for Germans, so she also knew when to do what. People have told me she put up a fight. But the fight obviously wasn't good enough.

Then there's Xavier. He must've been the youngest victim, being only three months old in my mother's womb.

That only left Kyle and I. I made myself made sure I would keep Kyle safe with all of my life. I must've not done well enough, because I lost Kyle due to cancer from too much exposure to radiation. I was nine years old when Kyle died.

My neighbor, an old man who also worked with my dad in the Marines, helped get me settled into the airport, but that was the last time I saw him. At age twelve I was recruited into the Defense; a group of teenagers who prepare for the terrorists' return. However, I honestly don't think they'll be coming back anytime soon.

Although people aren't allowed to leave the airport, I have found my ways. How? Tunnels. Millions of them. While I was walking around, I found these abandoned tunnels that must have been used as emergency exits while the airport was still in use. Now I use those tunnels whenever I need a break from all of this. I like roaming the empty streets; it helps me clear my head. I visit places like my school, the library, and the park my parents would always take me and Kyle to. I even visit my old house, but I never have enough strength to go inside.

I always wonder what it would be like to have grown up with my parents. And to watch Kyle grow up to become a handsome sixteen year old boy…like me. But instead I'm training to fight these so-called "terrorists" that seem like they will never come, I live in a broken down plane at an abandoned airport, and I sulk pretty much anytime I get. That's my life now. And there's nothing I can do about it.

-Pause-

**Ooh…what a depressing chapter. But don't worry…there will be much Zevie in the upcoming chapters. So make sure you bear with me please! I've already outlined the second and third chapters so those will be coming anytime soon. BUT I WILL ONLY UPLOAD THEM IF YOU GUYS LIKE WHERE THE STORY IS GOING SO FAR. So make sure you review your thoughts! Whether they are compliments or constructive criticism, it is GREATLY appreciated. Thanks, sweethearts! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey, hey hey! I know I promised this chapter like suuuuch a long time ago, but I've been actually busy for once. LOL but I'm here now, so let's get started, sweethearts!**

**OH WAIT. Just wanted to shoutout to LifeLover22! She was the only one who caught on to the Warm Bodies references.**

**ONE MORE THING. IMPORTANT! Try not to leave any hate in my reviews about VampLove. If you don't like her, then just keep it to yourself. Bashing on her won't make me suddenly change my mind about dedicating this story to her. She was the one who gave me the idea for this story. She's my friend and I plan to stick with her through thick and thin.**

**I do not own How to Rock.**

_[Stevie's POV]_

"Man, those people think THEIR life is bad." I said as I shut off my cracked TV.

I used to live with my twin sister Scarlett and my dad. My mother died due to childbirth. We were such movie fans, my sister, dad and I; we would watch a classic on Mondays, a sci-fi on Tuesdays, a comedy on Wednesdays, an action on Thursdays, and a new movie in the theaters on Friday of any genre. Then, on the weekends, my dad would blog some movie reviews, him being the movie critic and all, and then we would choose the movies we would watch during the next week. But that all changed because of the "war."

My dad was a full time police officer, but because of all of the Thursdays I've lived through, I already knew what was about to go down when he walked into the fight.

That just left my sister and I. Since I was the older of the two – by 4 minutes – I decided to take charge. I made my sister grab her most personal belongings and went to grab the rest. I used two backpacks to hold as much food as it can and another backpack for DVDs.

As I passed my sister's room to grab my clothes and other necessities, I noticed that Scarlett wasn't moving.

"Scarlett! We have to keep-" That's when I saw it.

It was a bomb that had a minute and thirty seconds left before it was to blow. I looked up and saw Scarlett's window now revealing a window and broken glass right by the base.

"Scarlett. Come one. Get away from that bomb." 60 seconds.

"Stevie." Scarlett said with a shaky voice, not daring to look me in the eye. "I want you to run. I want you to run…and…and to save yourself."

"Scarlett, you know I can't do that!" I said, now in tears. 45 seconds.

"It's motion censored. Now I want you to run as fast as you can and…and as far away as you can get from here."

"I am not about to let you die alone, Scar! We can figure something out like in-" 30 seconds.

"Stevie I want you to run and I want you to go now!" Scarlett screamed in desperation; she finally had enough strength to turn away from the wall she was facing to look me in the eye. Tears were streaming down her face. She then tossed me something in my direction.

"Now go." I hesitated, only gasping her name in tears. 15 seconds. "NOW!" She tuned away, facing the wall.

I ran and grabbed all of my backpacks and ran straight out the door. I collapsed on the singed lawn and looked back to see my sister's room blow to pieces.

I had lost the two people I cared about most at the age of nine.

My eyes were blurred from tears, my ears ringing from the explosion. I didn't know what to do. I looked around to find the movie rental block. I used all of my energy to sprint to the one place I could actually be able to call my second home.

As I walked inside, the noises from the war grew faint. This was very surprising since most of glass windows were shattered and their shards were scattered on the floor. There were cracks in the walls and the DVDs were scattered everywhere. I dropped my backpacks on the counter and fell to my knees sobbing. I then uncapped my hand to reveal a small jewelry bag with a type of necklace in it. I undid the drawstrings to reveal a silver locket which had pictures of Scarlett and my dad in it. I then pulled out a small piece of paper from the bag and read it.

It said,

_Happy Birthday Stevie! We love you so much!_

_With love,_

_Scarlett and Dad_

I doubled over in sorrow and grief, lying down on shards of glass, crying myself to sleep.

When I awoke a few hours later, I realized I was still in the movie rental house, which means the officers haven't come looking for me yet. I slipped the locket around my locket and got up. I sparked my detective senses and looked around. There were seven holes in the wall and 12 broken windows. I also realized a blu ray/DVD player, a cracked 30" TV, and a few speakers with a few wires sticking out from the sides in the back room. I grabbed a nearby cart and tossed them in. I also picked up all of the movies on the floor and tossed them in as well.

When the officers did find me, I was to engrossed in fixing the speakers than actually creating conversations. The officers were nice enough to let me keep the movies and gear, but they also had to check my head to make sure I wasn't crazy.

Now I live in a retro diner in an abandoned airport that we apparently use as a safe box. It feels a little too big for just one person, since I spend most of my time decorating my bedroom, or the backroom of the diner.

My bed was at the end of one wall, and my flat screen and speakers were on the other. Next to that were these cabinets which were filled to the brim with DVDs. I organized them by genre, which makes it much easier for me whenever I'm in the mood for a certain genre. However, I was never able to watch as much as I expected.

I was recruited in the Defense when I was thirteen. The leader somehow found out I had a thing for shooting bows and arrows (which I found at the movie rental house). I thought I was the youngest person to join, but apparently some boy already owns that record. He came in when he was twelve.

Sometimes I'm glad that it was Scarlett who died and not me, because the world has become some horrible hellhole. But there's nothing I can do about it.

-Pause-

**Well, that was depressing. Some Zevie moments will be in the next chapter, so stay tuned! Please review! It brings such a big smile to my face when you tell me you love my stories. (:**


End file.
